Summer of our lives
by Kelz9162
Summary: Elena has always felt like something was missing in her life, even though she seemed to have what ever girl would dream of. Then on a summer away, she meets Damon, a sexy irresistible biker. She is sucked into his world and her world slowly slips out of control. Before she realizes she is already in to deep, and she is really in for the summer of her life.


***** New story, so I would like to give you readers a bit of an insight on it before you begin. This story will not be for everyone, it's not a love story with a happy ending. It's a story about a very toxic relationship between Damon and Elena. There will be subjects in this story that many of you will not like to read. I want everyone who is reading to just be prepared that you may not like what I have planned for them, or the story line. For those of you who would like to read, as always enjoy and leave reviews because they keep me going.*****

 ***** Also a new chapter of Desire will be up sometime this weekend!*****

I wasn't sure if it was the way I had been brought up, that made me feel like something deep down was missing. I yearned for something, like a piece of something wasn't complete in my life. Sure the first part of my life had been rough when my parents passed away. I used to think then that the hole I felt in my chest was because of them. But at the age of six, I only knew the idea of my parents with few memories of them that I could remember clearly.

I had been taken into a loving caring home right away when they passed by my parents best friends. Liz who had started out as just my guardian had turned into my mother just as much as I had become her daughter. Bill had became my father as well as my brother's Jeremy's. And we had received a new sister Caroline who was undoubtedly my best friend.

Even as I sat packing for what was supposed to be the summer of Caroline and my life I couldn't help but feel a big empty hole that I just couldn't fill. I had everything, what every girl could dream of. A great family even if my mom and dad had split up about two years ago. They both still made sure we had both of them constantly in our life. I had an amazing supportive boyfriend who loves me. We were what Caroline called the golden couple of our high school. We had been friends since we were kids and started dating the summer before our senior year.

I had everything…. And yet it still felt like something was missing constantly in my life. That's why Caroline had suggested we go away for the summer. Our last summer before college, and after three months of begging our mom to do it she had reluctantly agreed. So now we were off, the last of my clothes stuffed in my suitcase and I was hoping for something different. Something to figure out why I was so dissatisfied with my life.

* * *

"Do you girls have everything?" My mom asked for the fifth time as I loaded up the last duffel bag into the trunk of my car.

"Yes mom."

"And Matt and Tyler are following you two down there in your car Caroline right?"

"Yes mom," She chimed in and our mom nodded scanning us over.

"I'll be down there next weekend to check on you girls. You have money for gas right?"

"You gave that to us last night mom." Caroline said and Liz nodded remembering.

"Ok, are you girls sure you'll be ok down there by yourself?" She asked.

"Yes mom!" We both said for what felt like the hundredth time. She held up her hands before pulling us both into his firm embrace.

"Be careful and please call me daily to let me know everything is alright."

"We will," I promised and she kissed my cheek before kissing Caroline's.

"I love you girls,"

"We love you too mom." I said and she nodded before releasing us. A car horn honked as Matt and Tyler pulled up and they jumped out of their car. They casually said a few words to my mom before Tyler grabbed Caroline's keys and got into her car and then we made our way to the highway.

"Did you look at pictures of the house online?" Caroline asked pulling the sun visor down to block the sun from her eyes.

"No mom wanted it to be a surprise."

"I hope it's nice."

"I don't think mom would rent some shack for the summer Care," she sighed and smiled.

"I know, I'm just so excited but nervous you know?" I laughed at her.

"What are you nervous for?"

"Because I'm breaking up with Tyler once we get down there."

"What?" I cried almost swerving into the next lane from shock at her statement.

"It shouldn't be that big of a shock he cheated on me at homecoming when I had to stay home sick."

"Care that was back in October, I thought you guys had moved past that."

"Yeah so did I." She mumbled and turned up the radio letting me know she no longer wanted to talk about the situation anymore. So instead we blared the music to our favorite songs as we drove down the highway with the wind blowing our hair. Three hours passed by quickly as we got off the highway saying we had reached Miami. I stopped at the first gas station I saw and the two cars following us with Matt and Tyler pulled in behind me. I stopped at the gas pump and got out.

"Babe grab me a coke will you." Tyler said putting the nozzle in Caroline's car.

"Not even a please." She grumbled and went into the gas station just as a group of motorcycles pulled into the parking lot. I glanced at them before following Caroline in the store and I browsed the isle for some snacks to hold me over and grabbed a bottle of water before going to the counter where Caroline stood talking to a tall man with ridiculous good looks and a charming smile. I cleared my throat letting her know I was behind her and she turned to look at me.

"Elena let me introduce you to my new friend."

"Friend?" I said and Caroline gave me a be nice smile.

"Klaus this is my sister Elena, Elena this is Klaus. I was just telling him we were here visiting for the summer and he said he would love to show us around sometime."

"It would be my pleasure." He said and his English accent was prominent when he spoke. "And let me introduce you to my best mate Damon here." He pointed to behind me and I turned around and dropped the water out of my hand when the blue eyes focused on mine.

"Here I got that for you." He said and his voice made my legs shake as he handed me the water.

"T-thank you." I said and quickly turned around putting my things on the counter.

"So you ladies up here visiting for the summer?" The voice from the raven haired blue eyed man standing behind me asked.

"Yeah we got the summer off from college." Caroline said and I shot her a look. I quickly paid for my things and gas and turned around to leave the store and gently bumped into the man Damon who was standing to close to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and quickly went around him and went to put the gas in the car my eyes continuingly going to the door waiting for Caroline to come out.

"Where'd she go?" Tyler said walking up to me and I shrugged my shoulders. Just as he started to walk towards the door Caroline came out with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Babe where is my coke?" Tyler said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Go get your own coke." She said and climbed in the car after me. When we pulled out of the gas station parking lot and back onto the road and held her phone up to my face and I glanced at it and saw a number.

"What is that?" I asked and she smiled.

"We exchanged numbers."

"Who did?"

"Who else that guy in the gas station, god he was hot!" I rolled my eyes.

"And that's why pretty little girls like you disappear."

"Because I exchanged numbers with a hot guy in the gas station?"

"Yes," She laughed and checked the navigation.

"Lighten up Lena, this is going to be the summer of our lives." And I really hoped she was right.

When we pulled up to the large house we noted immediately it was directly on the beach. The beach was our backyard. Excitement pulsed through me as I shut off the car ignition and we hoped out.

"There is no way this is the right place." I said and shut the door behind me.

"No this is definitely the right place." Caroline said pulling the keys to the house out of her pocket.

"Holy crap babe your mom hooked you guys up for the summer." I felt Matt wrap his arm around me as the four of us gazed up at the house.

"Holy crap is right."

"Well lets go inside!" Caroline squealed and practically sprinted to the door, and I watched her stick the key in the lock and I half expected it not to work. But as I heard a click and the door pushed open I almost jumped up and down for joy. The house was even better inside, it was exactly like you would expect a beach house to look.

"Oh my god!" Caroline cried her voice echoing down the hall from a room she had disappeared into. "There is practically a Jacuzzi in our bathroom!"

"Aw babe come check this out, both rooms up here have balconies!" I heard Matt call from the other side of the hall and I went to join him. He wasn't lying as he stood with the slider door open to a balcony overlooking the beach.

"I can't believe she did this for us." I said as I walked outside, the waves from the ocean crashing against the sand. The thought of waking up to that every morning was the best thought I'd ever had in my life it seemed.

"I bet your dad pushed for it." He said and wrapped his arms around me, his lips brushed against my neck making me smile.

"I bet he did."

"It's amazing, I'm so jealous I can't stay here for the whole summer with you." I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can't you just not work?" I said and he smiled his pretty blue eyes stared back at me.

"You know if that was an option I would stay here." I pouted for a minute before smiling.

"Well next weekend you're coming up right?" I asked and he nodded kissing my softly on my lips.

"Every chance I get I'll be up here with you I promise. I wish I could stay longer but I have to work tonight."

"I know," I said sighing and the sound of raised voices caught our attention and we let go of each other to go check what was going on.

"If you do this Care, I promise you we will never get back together." I heard Tyler say and Caroline's voice fired back.

"I don't care Tyler, obviously why I'm ending this."

"So you can be some kind of whore this summer without a conscious is that why you're doing this?" I walked in the room at this.

"I think it's best if you two calm down before you continuing talking to each other." I said and they both looked at me. Tyler's expression was furious and Caroline looked calm cool and collected sitting on the bed in the room.

"I think maybe you should mind your own business Elena."

"Hey dude,"Matt said and Tyler's hand flew up and ran through his hair.

"Screw it, have a nice fucking life Caroline." He said and stormed out of the room mumbling under his breath as he did.

"I guess that is my cue to leave babe I love you." He said and kissed me quickly on the lips before taking off after Tyler. I folded my arms and looked at my sister who looked at me back.

"What?" She said and I shook my head.

"You couldn't of went easier on the guy?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I wasn't rude he just over reacted typical Tyler." She said and I sighed.

"I just hope you don't regret it a couple weeks down the road."

"Oh trust me Lena I'm not going to regret anything. That hot guy we met at the gas station texted me right when we got here."

"Care no!" I said already knowing the direction she was taking with this.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"The answer is no anyways."

"He invited us to a party down on the beach tonight."

"No!"

"Lena," She said and pouted looking at me.

"I'm not going to hang out with a bunch of strange men-"

"Strange hot man," Caroline said which almost made me smile.

"That's not the point, the point is these guys pulled up on motorcycles looking like the Sons of Anarchy and you want to go hang out with them."

"Pretty much," I shook my head. "We have to go," She said and I shook my head and got up to walk out of her room.

"We're not going Care and that's the end of it."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come." I said as I climbed out of the car and followed Caroline down to the beach where I made out a fire in the distance.

"I didn't make you come."

"I couldn't let you go alone." She turned and smiled at me.

"And that's why I love you, now stop being a Debbie downer we look hot, we're in Miami lets have a good time." I rolled my eyes but continued to follow her down the beach until we got closer to the fire and crowd of people that stood around it. The guys all wore the same matching leather cut which I found more than a little intimidating. The girls that were there were dressed no where near the style that me and Caroline were dressed. I felt more out of place than ever especially as we began to draw the stares from the crowd of people.

"Caroline," the accent from earlier today made me turn my head and Klaus and Damon walked towards us. "I'm glad you ladies finally showed up." He said and the way his eyes shifted over Caroline made me uncomfortable.

"It's our first night here so we figured why not right Lena."

"Mhmm," I said and I felt eyes burning into the side of my face and I turned to look at Damon who was staring at with more intensity than I could stand to match so I glanced at the ground kicking the sand a bit.

I stood by while I listened to Caroline and Klaus make small talk and every now and again glanced up to look around, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw Damon had moved away. The guy made me weirdly uncomfortable. When I realized I had been left standing alone I walked slowly down the beach away from the crowd and sat down on the sand to listen to the waves softly crash against the shore. I began to bury my feet in the sand when I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked over and the heat rose to my face as I saw who it was.

"What are you doing down here by yourself?" He asked and I cleared my throat before answering.

"I can ask you the same thing?"

"Well obviously I followed you down here." He responded and I glanced over at him again his blue eyes even standing out in the dark. I then noticed how perfectly sculpted his face seemed to be, almost too perfect. His raven black hair had the messy just had sex look that worked for him and made him even more attractive than he would already be without it.

"Do you make a habit of following girls you don't know?" I asked and he laughed as I continued to cover my feet with the sand.

"The ones that catch my eye and make me look twice yes I do."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Well congratulations to you," He said and I cleared my throat again and stole another quick glance at him. "Does that mean that I can't talk to you, is that against the rules." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"No I just thought I should let you know before you get any ideas." I responded back.

"Oh I've already had plenty." I quickly looked over at him and the heat spread to a different place than my face this time. I felt my breathing pick up its pace as I tried to remain steady as I stood up with him following quickly after me. "Leaving so fast?" He asked and I chose not to answer. "Have I done something to offend you princess?"

"I just don't like you," I snapped back the crowd of people getting closer with every step I took and my eyes scanned for Caroline.

"You don't know me,"

"I think I know enough." I said and he laughed just as I spotted a blonde in the crowd. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and found myself at Caroline's side with Damon right next to mine. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her quietly and she turned to look at me smiling. I noticed Klaus standing the crowd she was in and I shot him a small smile before I turned back to my sister.

"You're ready right now?" She asked and I nodded. "Ok just let me say bye." I stood by patiently while she walked away for a moment with Klaus and watch as he kissed her on the hand before she turned back to come to me.

"See you soon?" Damon said as I began to walk away.

"Highly unlikely, "I retorted and me and Caroline made our way to my car.

"He is amazing Lena," She gushed once I started the engine and began driving home.

"You don't even know him Care,"

"Well what I do know is that he is amazing."

"Aren't they in a gang?" I asked and I caught Caroline checking a new text on her phone and smiling.

"A motor cycle club is different than a gang Lena."

"Whatever you say Care,"

"He invited us to come to their bar on Thursday,"

"Their bar?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm not hanging out with them again, that Damon guy rubs me the wrong way."

"Why he is fricking hot!" She exclaimed.

"Hello boyfriend,"

"You can still think he is hot, you're not dead Lena."

"I know that," I snapped and she held up her hands before she continued texting. The rest of the drive home was silent and we got back to the house I shut off the engine and looked at her.

"When are we going?" I said and she squealed.

"Klaus said Thursday to meet him at 8:30 and he sent me the address."

"I'm telling you Caroline I have a bad feeling about these guys, so if I don't like it there we are leaving understand?" I said and she nodded and threw her arms around me.

"You won't regret this Lena," I rolled my eyes knowing deep down I would very much regret this.


End file.
